Confessions, RWDM, RWBZ, BZDM, RWDMBZ
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Blaize and Ron have been dating for a year. Ron decides its time for him to confess something he has been holding in for months. Blaize acts like a jerk and is upset with Ron. Draco sticks up for Ron&forces Blaize to confess a secret to Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Confessions

Author: Angela

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron Weasley, Blaize Zabini, Draco Malfoy, or any of the other Harry Potter characters, but I do own my story and my idea.

Characters: Blaize/Ron, Draco/Blaize, Draco/Ron, Draco/Blaize/Ron

Summary: Blaize Zabini and Ronald Weasley have been dating for a year. Ron decides its time for him to confess something he has been holding in for months. Blaize acts like a jerk and is upset with Ron. Draco sticks up for Ron and makes him confess a secret that Blaize has been keeping for over a year. What is that secret? I don't know why don't you read and find out.

Part 1

Ron Weasley snuck into the Slytherin dorms and crept towards his boyfriend, for a year 'Blaize Zabini''s room. He of course stole Harry Potter's invisible cloak and had it on, not wanting to get in trouble for being out after curfew. He snuck into Blaize and Draco's dorm room and walked towards his boyfriends' bed and crawled on it. Blaize's eyes were shut, but he new that he was not asleep. Ron decided to play with him, so he licked Blaize's neck, sucking on his adams apple.

Blaize's eyes shot open as he felt a tongue on his neck and he looked down seeing know one. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Ron and pulled his invisible clock off. "I new you were there. I felt you climb onto my bed Ronald." He said, smirking.

Ron grinned down at his boyfriend, as he quickly straddled Blaize's lap. "Oi next time I'll try to be more careful." He joked and placed his lips on the other boys' lips, grabbing Blaize's lower lip and sucked on it. He then bit it gently, causing the other boy to moan.

He grinded down on Blaize's lower body and moaned. "Hi." He said, smiling.

Blaize moaned as Ron grinded his body into his. He then let out a small chuckle as he heard Ron say hi. He placed his hand on Ron's chest and started to tickle him, causing Ron to laugh. "You're supposed to say hello to me, before you try and seduce me."

Ron giggled as Blaize tickled him. He then snorted, "What is the fun in that?"

Blaize laughed and kissed Ron. He then pulled away and stroked Ron's hair, pulling it away from his eyes. He then kissed Ron's nose. "I've missed you."

Ron smirked down at his boyfriend. "It's only been several hours since you saw me last Zabini." He laughed.

Blaize's eyes widened at that and gasped, "So now it's Zabini? What do I have to do for you to call me Blaize again?"

"Hmm I don't know. But I'll tell you what, keep on kissing me like you've been doing, and I just might start screaming it." Ron laughed.

Blaize smirked at Ron and grabbed the other boys' collar, pulling him down as far as he'll go and kissed him passionately, as he bucked his hips up, moaning as he felt Ron's penis awaken. He ran his hand down pass the other boys back, gripping Ron's sweet cakes, massaging them as they kissed.

Ron pulled away from Blaize and smiled at him. He placed his hand on Blaize's cheek and rubbed it. He then whispered, "I love you Blaize Zabini." He then kissed Blaize's lips gently, kissing towards his ear and then added, "And I want you to make love to me." He then pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaize felt his heart clench at that. He was not expecting Ron to confess his love for him. He didn't know what to say. Deep down it made him happy, so he smiled at Ron. But he also felt a little sad, because he has been keeping something from Ron for over a year now. He didn't want to hurt Ron, but he was not sure if he was ready to confess his secret. He also was not ready to make love with Ron and confess his true feelings for him.

Blaize cleared his throat and sat up a little, still holding onto Ron. It took him awhile to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, but eventually he did. He saw Ron frowning at him and then made him frown. He just new that he was going to hurt him. He sighed, "I don't know what to say Ronald." He rubbed his thumb over Ron's cheek.

Ron pulled his body up and sat down in Blaize's lap. He pecked Blaize's lips and said, "You don't have to say anything." He then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and started to kiss him passionately. His tongue was begging for entrance and he sighed in Blaize's mouth when his tongue was welcomed in the other boys' mouth. His tongue ran over Blaize's, he then suckled it into his mouth hard, causing Blaize to moan. His hands ran up and down Blaize's back. He then started to raise his boyfriend's tank top that he was wearing to bed. He almost had it off when Blaize pulled away, shaking his head. Ron frowned at him and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Blaize ran his hand over his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry baby. I'm just not ready." He looked away from Ron, not wanting to see his hurt.

Ron pulled away from Blaize's lap and lay down next to his boyfriend and cuddled closer towards Blaize. He placed his head on top of Blaize's chest. He pecked Blaize's clothed nipple and closed his eyes. "It's fine Blaize. I can wait until you're ready."

Blaize frowned and wrapped his arms around Ron, rubbing his hand up and down his body. He then kissed Ron's forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Ron smiled as he felt Blaize's kiss. He then looked upwards at Blaize. "Your welcome. I'm not in any rush to get inside of your knickers." He joked, causing Blaize to swat at his arse, which caused them both to laugh.

"Smart arse." Blaize whispered.

Ron smirked, "Don't ya know it."

They laid there in silence, holding each other and thinking about other things. There secret.

Ron sighed, he had to confess his true feelings, he could not keep on lying anymore. Ron picked up his head from Blaize's chest and looked at his boyfriend. He then whispered, "Blaize, I have a confession to make."

Blaize opened his eyes and looked at Ron, waiting for the other boy to continue with what he was trying to say. "Oh ya? And what is that?" He asked.

Ron sighed and looked away from him and his eyes found Draco's sleeping body. He then turned and looked at his boyfriend and frowned. "I've been keeping a secret from you for several months now and it's killing me. I don't want to hurt you, because I love you so much, but I can't keep on lying."

Blaize laid there silently, not sure what his boyfriend was trying to say. He then asked, "Are you cheating on me?"

Ron snorted, "No, I'm not cheating on you Blaize. I can't believe you'd even ask me that."

Blaize sighed and ran his hand in his brunette hair, pulling it out of his eyes. He then asked, "Okay then what are you saying? Because you're confusing the hell out of me."

Ron took a deep breath and said, "For the last few months I've had strong feelings for Draco." He then sighed, glad that he finally confessed. He frowned, not sure of how Blaize was going to react.

Blaize let out a loud groan and pulled away from Ron. He then sat up and got out of bed and started to pace back and forth. He was not sure how he was supposed to feel. It was not every night that your boyfriend confesses feelings for his best friend. He stayed silent and kept on pacing.

Ron frowned and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Blaize; I just had to tell you. You had every right to know." He said, softly.

"You're sorry? Merlin Ron, what am I supposed to say to that? It's okay that you fancy my best mate? It's okay that you probably have dreams of snogging or heck even probably shagging Draco?" Blaize asked, he then raised his voice a little and asked, "What am I supposed to say to that? Its fine, lets climb into Draco's bed and shag the fuck out of him?"

Ron cringed as Blaize started to yell at him. He new he had every right to be angry. He was not sure how he'd react if Blaize confessed feelings for Seamus or any of his friends either. He shouldn't have said anything. "I don't know Blaize. I'm so sorry."

Blaize rolled his eyes and said, "Ya well maybe you should leave." He sighed.

Ron frowned and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 1am. He then looked at Blaize and whispered. "Blaize."

Blaize stopped pacing, not facing Ron and groaned, "Just leave Ronald. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ron grabbed the invisible clock and stood up. He then walked over to Blaize and frowned. "Are you breaking up with me Blaize?"

Blaize sighed, "I told you to leave Ron." Not turning around to face Ron.

Ron sighed and grabbed Blaize's arm and forced him to face him. He then asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Blaize looked at Ron and said, "I don't know. Now leave before I take 50 points off from your house for being out so late."

Ron glared at him and spat, "I'm a prefect also Blaize." He then frowned and walked out of his Blaize's room, not even bothering to put on the invisible cloak. He walked down the stairs of the boy's dorm rooms and exited Slytherins Dungeon, not even knowing someone was watching him leave.

Blaize sighed, He had not wanted to hurt Ron, but he was so angry he could not help what he said. He new that Ron did not deserve it, but he could not help it. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I know you're awake Dray."

Draco sat up from his bed, watching Blaize and frowned. "You did not have to be such an arse to him Blaize. He was just being honest. Did you want him to lie to you for ever?" He then stood up and walked over to Blaize and stood in front of the other boy. He then said, "Why don't you quit being so hard on Weasley and be honest with him as well. You and I both know that you've been keeping a secret from him for a year."

Blaize glared at Draco and spat, "What am I supposed to say Dray? That I chose him over my best friend and someone I've loved for years and broke his heart and almost lost him as a friend? That he is the reason you and I were not friends for a few months and could not stand to be near each other. That the whole time I've been dating him, I've wondered if I made the right choice. When Ron and I kiss, I wish that you and I could kiss. That even though I used to wonder if I made the right choice, part of me knows that I did and part of me is still not sure. Should I tell him that the reason I'm not sure if I made the right choice by choosing him or not, is because I'm in love with both of you?" Blaize's eyes started to tear up and he turned away from Draco, after looking into his eyes for so long. He could not look at him anymore. It hurt. He then sighed, "What am I supposed to say now that he has confessed his feelings for you? If I tell him the truth about our past, that I had a chose to make and chose him, he'll hate himself and probably do the Gryffindor thing and stay away from us both so that we can be together. "He ran his hands thru his hair and groaned, "I don't know how to make this right Dray."

Draco sighed after hearing Blaize's words. He has always known that Blaize had loved him and was always confused to why his best mate chose Ronald Weasley. He was hurt and angry for months, but then he watched them and saw that they cared for each other. So in a way it hurt him, but it hurt him more to not have Blaize in his life anymore. So he forgave him and they became best mates again and he allowed himself to be mates with Weasley also. He realized that Ron Weasley was an alright guy and he was glad they were friends. Sure it stung a little seeing his two friends snog and be all happy together. Especially since he wished that could kiss Blaize again.

Draco said, "You've got to say something Blaize. Your boyfriend thinks you've broken up with him. He is probably crying his eyes out by now. And I don't know, maybe you should be honest with him and see his reaction." He then shrugged and stretched. "You know, in away this is a good thing." He smirked and batted his eyes. "At least he confessed to like me, and not Adrian or Marcus." He then laughed, "Oh my god what if he had feelings for Crabbe or Goyle?"

Blaize's eyes bugged out at that and laughed. "Oi thank you, now I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Draco smirked and patted Blaize's back. "You're welcome mate. Also that may be a good thing. Now you will have lots of time to think of what you're going to say to your boyfriend tomorrow." Draco walked over to his bed and climbed under the covers and got comfortable. He then whispered, "Come over here and hold me Zabini."

Blaize smirked and walked over to Draco and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Draco's forehead and whispered, "As you wish Malfoy." He then smiled and held Draco as he slept. He laid there thinking of what he was going to say to Ron.

TBC

(If you write stories, please post your stories on my site. I co-own it with TragicLuv, another Loyal Ron and Draco fan. The url is in my profile. Also check out this roleplay that I'm writing with a friend. Its labeled as Undecided, Written by Angela and Tashme. But the screen name it is under is called LilIckleRonniekins. If you love my stories then please read and give us some love. It's a Draco and Ron story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the nice replies. Enjoy.

Part 2

Ronald Weasley was sitting down with the other Gryffindor, seated with Seamus and Dean, eating breakfast. Or at least playing with his food, while everyone else shoved eggs and bacon down there throats. He looked like hell today, considering he got no sleep last night at all. After having his fight with his boyfriend, he was so depressed that he had no idea if he and Blaize were even still together. It honestly sounded to him, like they were broken up. In away he understands why Blaize was so ticked off with him. He did just confess having strong feelings for his best friend, which must've caused his lover lots of pain. He truly did not want to hurt him, but he had to be totally honest. Ever since Draco and him had become friends, and gotten to know each other better, he fell for his mate. Now he was regretting it all. He'd give Draco up, if it meant he'd get his Blaize back.

Seamus nudged him and whispered, "Oi Ron, cheer up mate. You look like your going to murder someone."

Dean glared at Seamus and gave Ron a half smiled. "Ya your not looking to hot today."

Ron snorted at that.

Seamus then glared at Dean. "He's lying Ronnikens, you're always hot. The hottest lad at this table." He smirked, nodding. "Well besides for me that is." He chuckled. He then frowned when Ron did not laugh or even show a hint of a smile. He then sighed and added, "Listen mate, I'm sure everything is fine. Blaize and you just had an argument. I'm sure you two will be snogging in class again, in no time."

Dean smiled and nodded his head at Ronald, letting him know that he agreed with what Seamus said.

Ron took a peak at The Slytherin table, seeing Draco Malfoy facing me today, instead of Blaize. He sighed and shook his head no. "Guys I appreciate your support, I do, but you're both wrong. It's over."

"It can't be over." Dean Said.

Ron frowned at his friends and whispered, "It is. You want to know why it's over? It is over because last night I told Blaize that I fancied his best friend." He chuckled, not sounding happy at all and said, "Right after I bloody told the guy that I was in love with him! I can't believe what a prick I've been. I've ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me."

You could hear Harry Potter snort several seats over, causing people to stop talking and look at him. He then mumbled, in a mocking way "The best thing that ever happened to me." He then laughed and said, "What a crock. He's a bloody slimy Slytherin, just like Malfoy Ron, get over yourself. "

Ronald's ears turned pink at that, along with his face. Anyone looking at him could tell that he was so angry that he'd pounce. "What's your problem?" He asked, annoyed at being interrupted, by his ex best mate. Harry had disowned Ron, when he found out that he was gay.

Harry smirked, "You're my problem Weasley. You've always been my problem."

Hermione eyed both of her best friends and sighed. She then glared at Harry and hissed, "Stop this right now. We don't want to cause a scene."

"Oh that's a riot. We don't want to cause a scene." Seamus said, "We've already bloody well caused a scene." He eyed all of the houses they were watching them.

Ron blushed and looked down at his uneaten foot and frowned. He did not want to get into this with Harry, especially in front of Blaize. "Will you just leave me alone Harry?"

He whispered.

"Leave you alone? I'm not bothering you." Harry stated, smiling at Ron. He then laughed and said, "Of course I new you would not be able to keep a boyfriend, you can't even keep any bloody friends. Nobody likes you here; I think you should consider dropping out or something."

Ron's eyes teared up and he raised his hand to wipe his tears away.

His tears caused a twinkle in Harry's eyes and he let out an amused chuckle. "Aww is ickle Ronnikens crying? Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad." He said, in a baby way.

Everyone was either shaking there head at this or glaring at Harry. Some were looking at Ron in sympathy.

Ron glared at Harry and decided to put an end to this. He was getting sick of Harry Potter's cruelness. He was even crueler then how Draco Malfoy was back then.

"Nobody likes me? Take a look around you Potter, everyone seems to love me, you've got no friends at all but Mione and all you two ever do is argue. Usually her telling you what an awful friend you've been being and that she can not believe that she's ever cared for you. So it amuses me how you make fun of me, telling me that I have no friends and that nobody likes me. I have double the friends' mate. Better friends then you've ever been to me. You abandon me at a time that I really needed you. Just because I am a cock sucking poof. Well get over yourself Potter, because everyone in this room knows that I'm a faerie, and nobody seems to give a merlins balls about it. Even that so called 'slimeball' Draco Malfoy is one of my best friends now and he does not mind one bit that I love men. So why don't you leave me the hell alone and get on with your life?"

Harry laughed at that and replied, "Ya well you two are only good friends now, because you've fallen for the bastard and you yearn to do some poofy stuff with that prat."

Ron's eyes widened at that. He had no idea that anyone new but, Seamus, Dean, Blaize and him. He new that his friends and Blaize would never tell though.

Harry smirked at him and said, "What did you think that I did not know your obsession with your little boyfriends' best mate? Believe me I know and have for awhile. It sickens me to think that I have to share a dorm with you Weasley." There were several gasps at that statement.

Ron stared at Harry with horror. He didn't understand how Harry got this cruel and heartless. How could he spread his darkest secrets to the whole bloody school? Especially knowing it'd hurt him and even maybe destroy him. Thank god he already told Blaize. His rosy cheeks grew even redder and his tears fell.

"What happened to you mate? We were best friends, we were like brothers. How could you turn on me, just because I like guys and not girls?" He asked, shaking his head and then whispered, "We are done for good Harry. I regret ever being mates with you. I won't talk with you, unless I have to." He then wiped away some tears and turned around and said loudly, "And if it comes to this, I won't regret changing sides, and siding with the Slytherins and The Dark Lord." He then walked away angrily, ignoring the gasps of shock and the snickering he heard at other tables. He even heard some clapping.

"You're an arsehole Harry." Hermione snapped at Harry.

Draco sat down, facing Blaize as the whole Ron and Harry scene happened. He frowned after hearing all of the nasty words. And he could even admit that he was one of the ones that gasped, shocked by Ron's last statement, about joining The Dark Lord. He felt bad for Ron. He new how much Harry used to mean to the lad and he has been sad lately, ever since Harry disowned him. He hated seeing Ron hurt.

Draco glared at Blaize, as Ron stormed off, crying. Blaize did not even seem like he cared. His boyfriend was crying his eyes out and he is nibbling on bacon? What is wrong with that picture? Boyfriend or not, he new that Blaize loved the boy. He kicked his foot at Blaizes ankle, causing the other boy to wince in pain and drop his bacon on the floor.

"What was that for Draco?" Blaize asked, glaring at his best mate, as his fingers rubbed his newly bruised ankle.

"Why are you still sitting here, munching on food?" Draco asked, ignoring Blaize's question.

Blaize looked at Draco confused. "Eh what are you talking about mate?"

Draco snorted and kicked his friend again and spat, "Oh I don't know, your boyfriend just had a huge fight with his ex best friend and practically joined the death eater side, in front of the whole school. He also just ran out crying." Draco looked at Blaize and saw no sympathy in his mates' eyes and sighed, "But I guess that is nothing. Never mind." He then pushed his dish away from him and drank a big gulp of sweet tea and stood up. "See ya later." He then walked off in the same direction that Ron had gone, hoping to catch up with him.

TBC: You can give me some ideas if you want. I have several ideas myself though.

Please post your stories on my site

http // z3 . invisionfree . com / The Faerie  Wizards


End file.
